A shield strip may include an elongate central web and a plurality of printable identification plates. The identification plates are arranged on the two sides of the central web, in each case in succession in a row along the central web, and connected to the central web via connecting webs. The identification plates are for identifying electrical components, such as appliances in switch cabinets, terminals, conductors or cables. For this purpose, an identification characterising the respective component is printed on a printable surface of an identification plate.
A shield strip is known from DE 37 25 217 A1. This document discloses identification carriers in the form of labels, which are connected to a central carrier via separating webs. The labels are arranged on the two sides of the central web, in each case in a row, and a plurality of shield strips are combined to form a unit which can be inserted into a magazine of a printer for printing. One end of the central carrier transitions into a small plate which is connected to a hole for suspending the shield strip, for example on a hook.
WO 2012/022469 A1 discloses shield strips comprising a transverse web and comprising a plurality of labelling plates arranged thereon in succession in a row. In each case, a plurality of shield strips are interconnected via an external frame. The frame comprises guide means for guiding the shield strip in a printer.
The known shield strips comprise the disclosed small plates or frames for handling or guidance in the printer. They are no longer required once the identification plates have been printed and separated, and they lead to increased material consumption for manufacturing an identification plate.